


neon lights

by optimusfine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Claude thinks about kissing Danny a lot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	neon lights

**Author's Note:**

> written for strawberrysgirl on livejournal, who requested danny/claude's first kiss. title taken from "your wish is my wish" by sarah slean.

Claude really wants to kiss Danny. And he thinks that would be weird -- _is_ weird, if he's being honest -- but he's wanted to kiss Danny for what feels like forever but has probably only been a few weeks.

Except Danny doesn't want to kiss Claude. Because why would he want to kiss Claude? Claude is male, for one, and a teammate, for another, and even if Danny were into that sort of thing -- kissing dudes is a thing, apparently, not that Claude would know because Claude doesn't kiss dudes except for the fact that he _really_ wants to kiss Danny, who is _definitely_ a dude -- he probably wouldn't be into Claude. Because Danny is funny about those sorts of things. He would probably worry that he would offend Claude, even if Claude threw himself at Danny.

Which he wants to do. Like, a lot. Claude thinks about kissing Danny a lot. Probably more than he should, but then again, he thinks about a lot of things more than he should. Danny’s there, in the things he shouldn't be thinking about but _does_ , a lot.

Like now. Because Danny is collapsing onto the couch next to Claude, closer than he should be considering how huge the couch is but then again, maybe that's just Claude’s wishful thinking. And Danny looks really ruffled from running around putting the boys to bed, and he also looks really kissable, which is a word Claude thought he would never use, except Danny makes him do a lot of things he never thought he would do.

"Claude?"

Claude blinks, startled out of his thoughts about how _easy_ it would be to just lean over, hand braced on Danny’s thigh, and capture that mouth with his own.

Danny blinks at Claude, obviously concerned because Claude can be kind of absentminded but not _this_ absentminded, and Claude chews on the inside of his lip to stop whatever it is he wants to say, because it won't be good.

it doesn't work.

"I want to kiss you."

The sound Danny makes can only be described as a laugh, except it doesn't sound like a laugh, a bit too breathless for that, and Claude blinks; that wasn't supposed to make Danny laugh.

"So why don't you?"

Claude’s not sure what happens after that, because maybe Danny’s teasing -- but maybe he _isn't_ \-- and Claude has a tendency of maybe always taking things too seriously, which sounds like something Danny is supposed to do, but Danny isn't a lot of things he looks like he should be.

All Claude knows is that the next second, one of his hands is buried in Danny’s hair and the other braced against Danny’s thigh like he wanted to earlier, and Danny’s mouth is very very warm, and wet, and Danny’s dark eyes are shining with something that looks like amusement but probably isn't, because none of this is amusing.

Danny makes a soft sound against Claude’s lips, but he isn't pulling away, because he's pressing closer, curling a hand in the front of Claude’s t-shirt, and Claude thinks that a few weeks might as well be forever, when it comes to Danny.

Everything's always different when it comes to Danny.


End file.
